


Dancing Through Life

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Wayne Ballet Co, Dick and Jason's passion carries beyond just the performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Secret Admirers Need Apply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [familyfunctions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyfunctions/gifts).



> For hawkstout's prompt: Woop. JayDick Ballet Dancer AU please and thank you? <333

There was yet another massive bouquet of long-stemmed roses waiting for Dick after the show in their shared dressing room and everything about it annoyed Jason, from the impersonally cliché crimson petals to the obnoxious number of flowers perfectly arranged and tied together with a black velvet ribbon. Dick wrinkled his nose as soon as he noticed the bouquet and shoved it off the table into the trash bin with their old Chinese takeout. Grinning meanly, Jason yanked him into an enthusiastic kiss and gripped the thigh that curled up and over his hip; Dick’s secret admirer could suck it.


	2. Choreography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick ballet au?

Flush against Dick’s back and a hand resting on his warm hip while Dick’s arm was hooked around his neck, Jason trailed his fingers down his side, not even trying to pay more attention to the music than the quickening of other man’s breath. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to the crook of Dick’s neck, wrapping both arms snugly around his waist.

"Not sure I remember this being part of the choreography," Dick laughed breathily.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hawkstout's birthday prompt: JayDick and some ribbon? <3

Late morning light filtered through the blinds on the bed, still mussed from last night’s pre-birthday celebrations. Arms over his head and broad green ribbon twined up to his wrists, Dick grinned up at Jason, straddled over his stomach.

“Did you steal this from costuming?”

Jason made another loop around his wrists, “…Maybe.”

Dick snorted.

“Alfred’s going to be so mad at you,” he teased, almost singsong.

“Alfred doesn’t have to know,” Jason huffed.

“Don’t kid yourself. Alfred knows everything.”

“If I return it today, maybe he won’t frown too hard at me.”

“A better possibility,” his mouth curled in a naughty smile. “As long as we don’t ruin it.”

“You’re pretty chatty for a guy tied up and trapped beneath me.”

“Part of my charm,” Dick threw his weight to the side and tossed Jason onto his back, slinging a leg over him. “And who ever said I was trapped?”

He rested his hands together on Jason’s pale chest—Dick kept nagging him about going out in the sun more with decidedly absent clothing—but didn’t bother removing the ribbon, the jewel toned fabric bright against his olive skin.

“Pretty sure I’m the birthday boy here,” Jason said with a small pout he didn’t really mean.

Having Dick naked on top of him was hardly an unfortunately turn of events. Dick trailed his fingers up his sternum, then followed them down, down, down. He slipped his hands underneath and between those gorgeous dancer’s legs, ignoring his own pretty erection bobbing under his belly button.

“I distinctly remember you holding me down and spanking me for my birthday.”

Jason bit his bottom lip and groaned as Dick grabbed a hold of his half hard cock and stroked, smearing pre-cum over the hot flesh.

“You liked it.”

“And you’re going to like this.”

This tip of his cock pressed against Dick’s rim only—

“Condom,” he choked.

Dick cocked his head, “You don’t want a make a mess inside of me?”

“Oh.”

His mouth went slack. He’d been fantasizing about doing exactly that even before the volatile chemistry between them that made them such effective dance partners had bubbled over into an actual relationship. They’d sorta talked about it but even after months, years in a roundabout way, together it had seemed like a distant dirty wish like sleeping with J-Lo or having a threesome with Bruce.

“No?”

Jason hissed, “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought.”

The hitch in Dick’s breath countered his smugness as he sank down inch by inch. Jason strained beneath him, trying not to buck up before Dick was ready but oh god he felt so good with nothing between them. Just heat seeping into heat. When he was fully seated, they both panted. Dick pressed his loosely bound hands just above his pelvis. Jason squeezed his hips, thumbs rubbing circles in the dip of his hipbones. Dick met his eyes, bright and playful even with his pupils blown with arousal, not breaking the gaze for even a moment as he raised himself back up, delicious friction shivering up their spines, and slid back down. As he picked up a rhythm, Jason thrust up with his downfall. A surprised a high-pitched noise escaped out of the older man and his movement stuttered.

Jason laughed breathily, “Did I hit your sweet spot?”

Dick sucked in a breath, eyes flashing, and clenched around him.

“Hngh,” Jason groaned. “Yeah, I hit your sweet spot.”

“Such a cocky punk,” Dick panted.

“You love it.”

“I love something alright.”

“That a reference to my dick shoved up your—”

Dick smacked his stomach with both hands, then heaved his body upwards and let gravity drag him back down before the sting even had the chance to fade. Jason made a loud incoherent noise, blue-green eyes squeezed shut and his neck straining backwards.

“You’re supposed to be nice to me,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “It’s my birthday.”

Dick smirked, undulating shallowly.

“I am being nice.”

“Ngh,” Jason tried to increase the pace. “We gotta work on your definition of nice, pretty bird.”

“Oh,” Dick raised up, just the tip of Jason’s cock still inside of him. “Is it more like this?”

Jason moaned, “You’re a dirty tease.”

“Mmhm.”

Dick let out a pretty, shuddering moan as he slowly slid back down. He ground down, moving in a tiny figure eight.

“How’s my definition now?”

Dick laughed as Jason rocked up and rolled them, his cock making a quiet vulgar pop as it slipped out of him. Tugging the other man’s arms above his head, the twined ribbon smooth and warm in his hand, he caught a long leg over his shoulder. Jason ran his fingers down Dick’s arm following the line of his side, cutting across his hip, ignoring his drooling cocking and pressing two fingers inside his slick hole.

“Ah,” Dick arched.

“I think it’s gonna need a lot of work.”

“How,” Dick gasped, “unfortunate.”

He scissored his fingers a few more times, before pulling them out and grabbing a hold of his own cock, guiding the head to that pink pucker and pushing in with one hard stroke. Dick whined, wrapping his other leg around Jason’s waist and lifting his hips off the bed. Jason wiped his hand on the sheets and grabbed two handfuls of Dick’s perfect ass for better leverage as he started up a hard rhythm that pulled enthusiastic gasps and groans out of both of them. Dick reached for his own cock but Jason slapped his hand away.

“Uh-huh. You come from me fucking you or not at all.”

Dick groaned and threw his head back.

“I thought we were working on my definition of nice.”

His words were punctuated with each of Jason’s thrusts.

“Birthday boy rules.”

Dick grimaced, “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later, when you’ve got my cum dripping out of you.”

“You’re so gross,” Dick laughed but the way he clenched and shuddered around Jason said the idea did good-bad things for him too.

Jason leaned in and pressed a wet kiss to Dick’s mouth with a grin, “The grossest.”

He nipped at Dick’s bottom lip, tugging gently then moved in again for another openmouthed kiss that tasted vaguely of minty toothpaste and Dick’s ridiculously sugary cereal. Dick smiled into the kiss, hooking his arms around Jason’s neck, the ends of the ribbon brushing the bare flesh between the younger man’s shoulder blades, and rolled his hips with each thrust, his cock trapped between them and riding the smooth ridges of Jason’s abs. Jason picked up the pace, flesh slapping together as too hot pleasure built up into an almost unbearable pressure in his lower gut. Jason slammed into Dick again and again, drawing out the best gasping whimpers. Dick tightened his arms, the ribbon pulling taut as he buried his hands in Jason’s short dark hair. Those pretty gasps heightened in pitch and rose into a high whine as came, splashing hot and wet over both of their stomachs. Jason let out a loud moan as Dick’s body tightened around him and milked his cocked on the good side of painful. Riding the aftershocks, Dick pressed his cheek against Jason’s.

“I love you,” he panted and that was it.

Jason cried out, spilling deep inside of Dick in as his orgasm seared through him. He hid his face in Dick’s damp hair, his face red with embarrassment that something so…silly had thrown him over the edge. Only it wasn’t really that silly. Dick didn’t say things like that idly.

“I love you too,” he mumbled against the other man’s temple.

And neither did Jason.


	4. The New and (Arguably) Improved Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For eruditecupid's prompt: more of your jaydick ballet au, perhaps something to do with the nutcracker?

Jason grinned and snagged Dick mid-leap, turning with the momentum and dipping the surprised young man. Dick blinked up at him for a moment before laughing and pulling him down into a kiss, and then another, and another. The music cut off suddenly and Bruce’s gravely dress rehearsal voice boomed through the theater.

“The Prince and Rat King are not romantically involved!”

“New contemporary retelling,” Dick shouted back, not bothering to stifle the laughter in his voice.

“For mature audiences only,” Jason murmured in his ear.

Dick tightened his arms around his neck, both of them mostly immune to Bruce’s growl and hardly worried about the repercussions of annoying the man, and nipped his bottom lip.

“And a special private showing.”


End file.
